Forever
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: What happens when maka is very late for school? What happens when soul decides he needs to tell her that he loves her? And what will happen when a voice comes to maka begging for help? Find out in the the story Forever.
1. Chapter 1: late for school

Forever Chapter 1

* * *

"Maka! Im huuuungery!" yelled soul from the couch. Maka looked at the time.."lunch...was I asleep that long?" she asked her self. She pulled her self

out of bed and went down in her pj's "were you asleep?" asked the albino "yes and I'm surprised I slept for that long anyway so you kinda did me a

favor" she replied "oh...um whats for lunch?" "I dont know I kinda just woke up if you hadent notested."she said sharply and jestuerd down to her

pj's "right...well umm" soul blushed a little for he didnt notest that she was in her pj's 'wow she kinda looks cute like that' soul thought to himself.

"soul..soul?...SOUL! MAKA CHOP! Snap out of it soul!" she yelled coldly and hit him with a book that noone ever knows where she gets them from.

"OWWW! Maka what was that for?" screeched soul angerly "if youre gonna space out youre gonna get choped! Now hurry up and tell me what you

want for lunch!" she replied coldly "...wait what day is it today?..."she asked quietly "ummm...thursday I think." he said "t-t-t-thursday?" she

studderd "yeah...". Soul replied confuzed "SOUL YOU BAKA WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she screemed then she ran back to her room to get changed

but not before giving soul another maka chop. 'geez that soul is a total baka...though he dose have nice deep red eyes...wait maka what in the

world are you thinking...but mabey...no no no...anyway even if I do like him hes not ever gonna even look at me like that he even said himself why

would he like a flat chested girl like me...' just then soul knocked on her door " are you ready yet tiny-tits?" he asked only to get another maka chop

as a reply "why do you do that?" "why do you call me tiny-tits?" she asked " I umm well I...JUST HURRY UP! Weren't you the one who wants to get to

school so fast!" he said. He couldn't tell her the real reason was that it was to hide his feelings towards her. Or could he? Soul decided when the

time was right instead of telling her he would just kiss her instead."fine '' " then she came out of the door wearing her traditional red plaid skirt,white

blouse, cream vest, green tie and long black coat. She saw that he was wearing his black and yellow sweater over the white top he had already had

on with his red jeans. " hey maka..." "yeah soul?" "even if we get into a bunch of fights that mean like nothing you'll still be my partner...right?" he

asked as they walked out of the building and sat on his bike ready to go to school " yeah soul..forever"

* * *

_End of chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: theres a voice in my head

Forever Chapter 2

" I am soo sorry lord death!" maka apologized over and over " it was my fault I slept in late!" "come now maka theres no need to be sorry its ok to

be late once in a while but good thing you were not gone all day though." lord death said " why yes has found some thing quite interesting and I will

let you have a peek at it." maka and soul looked at each other " here it is" lord death said placing a very large crystal in front of them it was see

through except for the middle which was very hard to see through well actually you couldn't see through it at all. " what is that" soul asked " well I'm

pretty sure you know its a crystal but this is a different type called 'crystal of the sea' " he said comicly "wow its beautiful" said maka her green eyes

sparkling ' help..help..its cold...Im lonely...please help me...maka...' a voice that wasn't hers came into her mind making her gasp " oi maka you ok?"

soul asked "y-yeah I-im fine" she replied studdering and soul knew she was lieing 'maka..help...help me...please...' the voice came again 'ok I will but

where are you?' she tried to reply back to the voice 'help...help...Im in the crystal...help please...maka' " what!" maka said out loud "umm maka we

didnt say any thing.." soul said "oh um..hehe.. Never mind.." ' some things wrong with her and I intend to find out' soul thought worriedly ' how am I

supposed to get you out of the crystal?' she asked the voice 'find kim...please hurry..' 'ok..and dont worry I'll get you outta there' ' thank you maka..'

as soon as soul and maka got out of lord deaths office she ran to find kim "OI MAKA ARE YOU GOING?" soul yelled after her " I HAVE TO FIND KIM!"

she called out to him ' geez what does she need kim for so badly? Im gonna follow her to make sure shes ok and mabey see what shes up to' he

thought and started following his partner when suddenly "BWAHAHAHA THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS RETUREND! HAVE NO FEAR YOURE GOD HAS

RETURNED SOUL!" black*star yelled in his face "oh hey black*star whats up? And where have you returned from anyway?" soul asked impacently he

was losing sight of his mister and fast "I WENT TO...the bathroom...I really had to pee" black*star said looking as if he had just made tusbaki into a

death weapon "...really thats all you wanted to tell me?" soul said angerly "no no it was not...now what was it again...OH YEAH!" black*star

suddenly whispered to soul " if you dont make a move on maka...I will..." then he left soul standing there with a shocked look on his face 'wha- how-

que? What the heck how did he know I liked maka? And when did I learn spanish! This day is just too messed up.' (now back with maka) "KIM! KIM

KIM WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted maka hoping her friend would hear her "MAKA MAKA IM OVER HERE!" shouted kim back. Maka ran to where kim was

"kim...need...help...voice...help...crystal...inside...voice...need...help...find...you..." she was completely out of breath "maka..maka ok ok calm down

breath breath ok there you go now tell me what it is you need" she tried to calm her friend "ok Im good thanks...alright there was this voice in my

head that wasn't mine and it told me it needed help but I didnt know where it was so I asked and it told me it was in the crystal of the sea and that

I needed to get it out but I didnt know how so it told me to find you kim" she explained "...maka you said that the voice came from the

crystal...right?"kim asked with a blank stare on her face "yeah and I know that you might no-" maka was cut off by kim " maka come with me right

away we need to talk with _now_" kim said with her face now with a very serious look on it " yeah...of course kim..lets go" maka said unsure of what

kim was getting at. 'maka...please...hurry...' the voice came again as they were walking down to the professors room. ' dont worry I promised that I

would help' 'thank you...maka...I...dont wish...to...be stuck...in here...forever.'

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: yukis sad story

Forever Chapter 3

Maka and kim stood in room " ahem.." said kim "oh hello kim. Maka. What brings you by?" he asked "maka hear _her_ voice asking for help professor" kim

said with a happy face witch caught maka off guard considering how serious she looked before "...s-s-she d-did? W-where was it coming from?" he

asked slowly witch also caught maka off guard. " the crystal of the sea" replied kim "umm could you guys mabey tell me whats going on here..." maka

said "well maka you see" kim started slowly " you know how I am a witch right?" "yes..." 'where is she going with this?' maka thought " well the

voice you heard was another witch and the reason shes in the crystal is because she gave her soul to save the one she loved" "what? Why?" "well"

continued Stein "the witch yuki *(not me!) was really in love with this guy and he loved her to they were perfect for each other but the sad part is

that they couldn't share the love that they felt with others because no one could go near him but yuki...then one day some one had had enough

with the one that yuki loved in the town so when they didn't suspect it the man stabbed yuki's beloved from behind...yuki was devastated the one

she loved the most was dieing right in front of her so in order to save him she used all her magic to telliport her and her beloved to the ocean where

she exchanged her soul for his...she safely put him down on the grass beside the sheer drop to the ocean she told him that she would love him

forever and then she was turned into a crystal and dropped into the ocean and was never seen again..." makas felt her self start to cry and tried to

control her feelings towards the sadness of the story but couldn't and started to cry feeling that the witch was still trying to ask for her help "maka

you are the only one who heard her and now that we know she is alive we can bring her out of the crystal...will you be ok?" kim said concerned "y-

yeah Im good now and I would love to meet yuki as well!" she said happily "ok then lets go girls!" said. ' I will love you forever' maka thought 'I wish

I had the guts to say that to soul..._ I will love you forever._'

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4: soul did what? Yuki is here

Forever Chapter 4

(just a side note this chapter is done and only this chapter is done in p.o.v)

**Souls p.o.v**

"what just happened..." he said quietly. No more that two minutes ago did his best friend just threaten him with saying that he was gonna make a

move on maka. 'no he must be joking' he thought then ran to find his mister. He searched and searched but couldn't find the sandy blond haired girl.

"where the heck could she have gotten to..." but just then he heard a very loud noise some one yelling at some one and a very bright flash of

light...then something that sent him like a bullet to room "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a girly voice screamed terrifiedly. "MAKA ARE YOU OK!" he yelled as

he burst through the door and the sight that he saw gave him a epic nose bleed. And then the world went black.

**Makas p.v.o**

Maka, and kim and with the help of shinginami-sama brought the crystal into the classroom. "...so how are we going to get this open

exactly..?" maka said questioningly " ...umm..." replied kim "one moment please."said Stein and with that he left the room and maka stood there with

kim both of witch had puzzled faces on 'oh I hope that soul doesn't come looking for me I really dont think he could help in this situation' she thought

'but then again...' her thoughts were interrupted when Stein walked in with a chain saw in hand. Both her and kims jaws dropped open "ok lets

crack this puppy open!" he said with a sort of mental look on his face. Then...he started up the chain saw -vrum- vrum-vruvrurvruvruaaaa- they loked

at him in horror then maka yelled "MAKA CHOP!" just bearly heard over the noise and slamed the biggest book she could find on his skull. Kim stared

shocked for a second then turned off the saw "...I think I know a spell that can get her out without killing the crystal or Stein in the prosses " she

looked down at Stein who was now a crumpled heap on the floor unconscious. "hehe..yeah..umm lets do that" maka sheepishly said as she put the

big book down ad stood with kim. Then kim said a few words that didnt make any sense to maka. And the crystal started to glow the bright light

filled her eyes. When she opened them again instead of just the crystal there was a young beautiful girl sitting on the floor in front of it. She had

light aqua green hair that looked like it was pure silk. Her skin was a wondrous shade of tan and her eyes were a lot lighter shade of aqua green

than her hair but they shined like pearls. The only thing is is that she was naked. She took one look at maka and kim and then Stein and screamed

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" then only to make things worse soul burst in the room and yelled "MAKA ARE YOU OK!" then he took one look at yuki and had a epic

nose bleed then fell to the floor unconscious. '...oh ma shinginami' she thought. Then they turned there attention back to yuki who was purely

petrified "hello yuki my names kim and this is maka but you must already know her" she said with a warm smile on her face yuki looked at kim then

maka and she slowly got up. When maka saw how long her hair was she wondered how she didnt see it before. Yukis light aqua green hair went all

the way down to her feet." umm do you think its possible for me to mabey put on some clothes?" yuki said. Maka was surprised at how soft her

voice was. It was almost as sweet as honey and as soft as buttermilk. "why yes of cores you can yuki!" maka said with delight that made yuki take a

step back but then went back to the same spot because she kinda enjoyed having some one delighted to speak with her. "here yuki..it might be a

bit big so mabey you might want to wear a tank top under because some boys here are pervs" maka said looking at soul who was still passed out

on the floor with his nose still bleeding "o-ok thank you" she said as maka handed her a sandy brown sweater with long sleeves and a deep pink

tank to go under then with a poof of smoke she had it on the sweater bunched up at the end of where the sleeves were and it was long enough to

cover to her to mid thighs. Her shoulders showed but that didnt matter because of the pink tank underneath. Her silky hair was tied in to a very lose

pony ( you know the kind that the elastic goes all the way down to like the bottom of it and hangs on to the remaining parts of the hair) she seem

alot more comfortable now her eyes even seemed to shine more. What they didnt notes was that Stein had waken up and was pondering in thought

when it hit him "you arent just a witch are you?" he asked which made maka and kim jump but yuki just stood there "your a weapon too arent you.."

his voice trailed off. " stein dont be re-" kims words were interrupted when yuki stuck out her hand and a shining black and silver blade came out from

her arm "yes I am a weapon also." she said with a straight face "but I refuse to do full body transformations" she said quickly maka could see a

pained look in her eyes. " hmmm...well then I guess we'll just sine you up with a mister that already has a weapon" he said almost as if he was

thinking aloud. "Stein I will have yuki as mine and souls partner" makas sudden request not only made her self jump a little but regained her self in

seconds but kim,yuki and Stein also looked confused as they stood there while soul was mumbling to him self as he came to. " well if its ok with yuki any way." she quickly added

"I would like her to be come my new partner-" she didnt get a chance to finish her sentence because soul had heard what she said " maka are you

getting rid of me?" soul asked sad about his partner wanting to get a new partner "am I no longer good to you?" " soul what are you-" he cut her off

again " why are you doing this maka? I thought that you said that we would be partners forever maka!" soul exclaimed " soul if you stopped-" she

was interrupted again "NO maka I wont unti-" he was silenced which made all of them freeze "s-sorry I thought you wanted him to be quite.." yuki

said "wha- what d-did y-you..." her sentence trailed off as she looked at soul who was still talking but she couldn't hear him at all she could see his

lips moving but no sound came out. " I-I muted him I-I can unmute him for you if want...Im really sorry" yuki said sadly "yeah that would be great

thanks yuki and dont feel bad I would have done the same thing if I was a witch too." maka couldent take her eyes off of soul then she heard

something well didnt really hear him but she definitely felt him say it in his soul 'some partner you are just saying something like that you _suck_. Your

like the worst partner ever.' Then she felt it. It hit her like her soul was ripping in half. He hated her. Maka didnt know what to do she stood there

without a sound as yuki unmuted him. He glared at her he was truly angry. But he saw the look on makas face and instantly regretted letting her

feel that. Her face was blank but he could tell that she was hurt and sad. She moved closer to him trying to not break out in tears about what he

had said " soul I would never trade you for another" she said placing a hand on his face " as I was saying I would like yuki to become our new

partner" she finished backing away from soul. They were both surprised that they were blushing. "maka I know that this might never help and you

dont ever have to forgive me but im sorry" soul said feeling very suckish "its fine soul I forgive you." she said but when he looked into her eyes he

could tell that she was still very hurt and he wasent truly forgiven by her heart "maka..." he slowly said pulling her into a hug "s-soul wha-" "maka"

soul entrupted for the umpteenth time "look at me " he had had enough he needed to kiss her _now_ he decided that he had waited long enough.

Maka slowly looked at him and was about to break away from his bear hug but then his lips crashed into hers and they fell into a deep passionate

kiss. At the same time they both thought ' why did I wait so long to do this' then soul realized that there was more than just him and maka in the

room he quickly release and said "I um...sorry...I...um have to go..." and with that he left maka blushing furiously,kim had fainted and yuki trying to

get here to come to, and stien was winding up the bolt that sat right through his head "oh maka" Stein said before leaving "come to my office later I

have something important too tell you ok?" "y-yes " she said still blushing hard ' soul...I will definitely love you forever'

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: safe forever

Forever Chapter 5

Soul ran he didn't know where but he just ran. He knew that if maka had never felt the same way then what he had just done was stupid and point

less but soon he felt her wavelength he knew that she wasent quite clear on what had just happened. Soul had slowed down and began to walk to

his locker ' damn I still cant pull it together' he silently cursed at himself _click...click...click..._ The noise made him jump but it was only " what

do you want?" soul hissed he was in a foul mood. " come to my office once you back in a better mood" he retorted "whatever" soul replied. Back in the

classroom yuki was still trying to get kim to come to "oh...oh dear...kim?...come on kim wake up..!" she said worriedly "uhg what...what happened?"

kim asked " ummm soul kissed maka..." she said softly as the scene replayed in kims mind. She turned a deep red and fainted again " O-O-OH...maka

h-help kim fainted again!" maka didn't reply "m-maka..." yuki said again " yuki...leave her and lets go now to Steins office...ok?" she said without

taking her eyes off the door "y-yes maka right away" she said as she stood and walked away from kim toward maka. Then the both of them left for

Steins office. "hey yuki can I ask you something?" " why of course maka.." " why did you ask me for help when you were stuck in the crystal?" maka

asked " because you were the only one I felt with the same feelings I had.." what do you mean by that?" maka was confused " you would do

anything for the one you love most...which I believe is soul...am I right?" yuki asked prepared for a quick no and hard blushing from maka but instead

" yeah...yuki your right...I do love him don't I"she said " yeah I can see it in your eyes and the way you look at him and the way he looks at you...its

the same way me and A used to look at each other..." yuki replied sadly " yuki..." maka suddenly pulled her into a hug " maka...thank you" yuki said

before she started crying really hard into makas jacket. When they had finally gotten to prof. Steins room they saw that soul was already there

" good you managed to make it..." Stein said " now down to what I was going to tell you..." "hurry it up old man Im hungry" soul replied an angry

tone in his voice " soul shut up and let him talk" maka said with a maka chop with a comic book because she didn't want him out cold before stein

had a chance to talk. " yes as I was saying yukis a witch and a weapon but she is also the symbol of sanity it isn't just how calm or how she looks

but even her name partially means 'sanity' so I want you two to keep her very safe because without her the entire world would fall into insanitys

clutches" " but we defeated the kishin how is that possible and she cant be the only one left she must have like a clan right?" soul asked very

confused " yes you did but she is the only one left of her 'clan' and since sanity is only very hard to come by it isn't like the kishin where there will be

another after one is dead ok! And another thing we have a person that wiped her clan out here so make sure you keep her very safe if that person

tries attacking her ok?" he said with a angered look on his face maka suddenly interrupted before he tried to dissect some one " ok professor but

just to be on the safe side tell us who it is and we promise we will keep yuki safe..forever"

_End of chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6: no flippin way

Forever Chapter 6

"n-no I-I wont believe it! Your lieing!" soul almost yelled. Stein had just told them the identity of the person whos clan had killed off yukis. "no I most

certainly am not" Stein said with a serious face "I cant believe it either..." maka said quietly then looked over at yuki who was playing with the bird

Stein was probably going to dissect during class this afternoon. " well you should because its true and you should be very careful even though...is

very ...and wouldn't do that you should still be careful okay?" (hehehe im not telling you who it is! Until later any way) he said with a serious face

"yes professor of course" said maka soul was still in shock and couldn't think of any thing to say. "ok thats all and I will excuse you from today's

lessions so you may take yuki to settle at your house and dont worry she can come to school with you to tomorrow. Her paper work will be all filled

out" he said all to cheerfully " y-yes professor of course." maka said quietly. They all walked towards the door but then came a BIG nuisance "HEY

MAKA LOOK AT THIS SOUL YOU BETTER WATCH TO!" yelled black*star even though he was right beside them. Then maka turned around and then to

all there surprise black*star kissed maka like soul did "MAKA CHOP!" maka yelled "black*star what did you just do!" "I believe he did this" soul said

and he kissed maka again "NO I DID THIS!" black*star you yelled pulling maka away and kissing her again just as soul did ' ahhh Im gonna pass out

yuki hellllp!' maka thought as the boys fought over her kissing her every chance they got ' I totally would maka but the blue spiky one scares me..'

'ok but as soon as I do grab me and make a run to the girls bathroom!' maka thought in reply 'o-ok maka' yuki thought back. Ten seconds later maka

passed out and went limp on the floor 'heres my chance' yuki thought as she grabbed maka and ran towards the bathroom. But she suddenly

realized she had no clue where she was going so she kept looking and then eventually found the room she had been looking for " whooo! Geez

maka your kinda heavy." said yuki even though she knew maka couldn't hear her. After a few minutes maka came to. " mph...what happened?"

maka said "well after you passed out I did as you said and brought you to the bathroom" "oh ok thanks yuki.." maka replied " hey maka are they

always like this?"yuki asked maka shook her head "no. No they aren't " maka said "then why now?" yuki asked again "I know just as much as you

do right now yuki" "so that means nothing right?" "exactly" maka said with a sigh. "BLACK*STAR HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" soul yelled angerly

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HADENT MADE A MOVE ON HER YET!" black*star replied just as loud and just as angry "well now Im gonna go find her and

yuki" soul said quieter but still very angry " ohh so thats who that girl is...she kinda seems familiar" black*star said thoughtfully "uhh...well shes new

so mabey you saw here around town or sumthin" soul said carefully as he left to go find maka and yuki. 'geez' he thought 'this is gonna take forever'

_End of chapter 6_

_(Thanks_ _for reading and if you think you know who the person whos clan destroyed yukis clan leave a comment! =^^=)_


	7. Chapter 7: A question that hurts

Forever Chapter 7

"where the heck are they..?"wondered soul out loud. He had been searching for about an hour now and was just about to go back and punch

black*star in the neck actually. Then he saw yuki come out of the bathroom door with maka "hey maka yuki!"soul yelled running towards the girls.

"oh hey soul" said yuki " whats up?" soul said "nothin much umm I think that maka wants to go home though.."she replied looking at makas

unhappy expression though she was blushing very hard "yeah lets go" soul replied then they walked out to his bike. 'I feel like a complete

idiot...they were in the bathroom!' soul thought. When they arrived home maka brought yuki to the empty guest bedroom "here ya go yuki! If you

want you can use your magic to make it more to your appeal. Ok?" maka told her. "wow thanks maka! I cant wait to try it out!" yuki replied happily

"well then I will leave you to it!" she said as she walked to her bedroom without giving soul a second glance and slammed the door in his face.

"come on maka thats not cool!" soul whined. No reply. So he went to go see yuki. She was doing her room in a beautiful color that looked like the

color of her hair but instead of paint it looked almost like dragon scales "wow yuki it looks so cool!" he stated before he notest the little blue dragon

sitting on her bed "w-what is...?" soul said freezing in his tracks. Yuki looked up from the wall she had just finished covering "hmm?...ohh! This is

kokoro! He is my familiar!" yuki replied while the kokoro flew to her side. "whats a familiar exactly?" soul said very careful from not getting any closer

to the dragon "well a familiar is a witches summoned animal that stays with them as long as like forever! And I believe another example is witch

medusa (soul looked confused when she said that) she uses a snake as her familiar. I remember we used to be friends but that all changed when

we got our familiars. She said that she didn't want to be stuck with a snake and that it wasn't fair that she the second strongest witch was stuck

with a creature that didn't have any of her potential and I the almost weakest witch was put with the strongest familiar out there. So she got

revenge by poisoning my dragon." "but isn't that it right there?" soul asked very started at the fact that she used to be friends with the person that

tried to hurt them time and time again. "well my first dragon knew she was not going to last long when I had realized what medusa had done. So

she gave me her egg then flew off." yuki looked down at the floor and kokoro looked like he was trying to cheer her up. "hey don't worry yuki we

took care of that witch a while ago so she wont be able to hurt you or your umm..kokoro any more." soul said matter-of-factly. "thanks soul" she

said looking up from the floor and smiling at him brightly "oh and kokoro there is a sertan cat I would like you to meet..follow me" soul said with a

devilish grin as he walked out with kokoro following closely behind. "umm yuki?" maka asked walking into her room "oh hey maka! Whats up?" yuki

said not taking her eyes off of the wall she was doing "can I ask you a question" she said. "Of course you can silly" yuki said turning to face maka

"umm you know how in the bathroom I was telling you all that stuff and then about how soul saved me from crona that one time?" (just a note I

didn't include her telling yuki that for the reason that it would look like we skipped from them to soul quickly) she asked "yeah you said that he has a

scar on his chest from it" yuki said thinking about what maka had said in the bathroom "well what would of happened if I had the scar and soul

didn't?" she asked rather quietly "umm lemme check one sec." yuki said as she was then surrounded by a light that was bright but not like the one

when she first appeared "well" she said with the light fading "not that much really just that you have a scar and soul doesn't" yuki told the

wondering girl standing in her door way. "well umm the could...could you do me a favor?" maka asked "sure maka" she said knowing what she was

getting at "would you make it so that I had the scar instead of soul please?" she said in a tone that was bearly audible "ok maka but just so you

know you will feel pain like soul felt when he got cut open ok?" yuki said in a concerned tone almost wanting to get maka to change her mind "I will

do any thing for soul" she said in a more clear and determined voice "ok here we go then..." yuki said pulling maka all the way into her room and

saying some words maka couldn't understand. Just then soul walked in "maka your-" his voice was cut off by a light then his chest started to feel

funny and then makas scream "!" "MAKA!" he yelled running to her side but she had blacked out. "yuki what just happened?" he said angerly "ok Ill

tell you but don't get angry at me she asked me to do this..." she said as souls expression on his face soffend as he prepared him self for what had

caused his mister to scream in such pain "ok..go to the bathroom and look at your chest that will explane pretty much everything..." yuki said not

looking at the scared weapons expression "o-ok" he said as he walked to the bathroom. He lifted up his shirt and where his scar used to be but

there was nothing but his chest. "no no no no no!" he yelled frantically as he ran back into yukis room and pulled up makas shirt to just above her

belly and saw what he had hoped not to see. His scar was strewn along her side he couldn't believe it and he didn't want to either "no...maka..." he

said his voice choked with tears that threatened to fall at any moment "soul its ok shes just blacked out she will be fine." yuki said in a comforting

tone while kokoro tried to make soul feel better by rubbing his head against souls leg "...why..?...why would she...?" asked soul while trying to hold

back the tears but failing as the fell down his face and onto makas "Im sorry soul if I knew why I would tell you.." yuki said sadly. Soul watched maka

for about an hour then her eyes started to open "Maka! Oh my god a-are you ok?" soul said frantically he needed to see here green eyes open once

again. "s-soul i-is t-that you?" she asked slowly stumbling over her words. "yeah maka its me are you ok though?" soul said "y-yeah Im f-fine" she

said still very sleepily "oh thank god...why would you do that?" he asked only a little bit relived once he saw her eyes open and looking at him "I-I

couldn't take looking at that scar anymore it was all my fault a-and I-I just..." her sentence trailed off as she looked away from soul she couldn't face

him. But he pulled her face back to looking at him and locked his eyes with hers and sent his wavelength to her it was filled to the core with love

which he often mistaked with lust but soon realized that it was love and nothing less. "s-soul..." maka couldn't look away even though he had let go

of her head "it was never your fault and it never will be." he said as he drew her closer and closer until there noses were touching "I love you..." he

finished "s-soul..." " I understand if you don't-" his words were cut off by makas lips pressed against his "dose that answer your question?" maka

asked breathlessly she was also answered by souls lips against hers then they parted from the lack of air. "I love you" maka said "I love you more"

soul said "I love you most" "I will love you forever"

_End of chapter 7_

(ps if you were wondering where yuki was she was in the kitchen making dinner)


	8. Chapter 8: the basketball dream game

Forever Chapter 8

"soul~ maaka~ dinners ready!~ " yuki half yelled half sang "coming!" they yelled simotaniously and they left but instead of walking soul carried her out bridal style planting a kiss on her then setting her down in her chair *giggle* "you guys are soo cute!" yuki practily shouted/scweeled "and heres dinner!" it was pasta with some kind of sauce "mmmm what kind of sauce is this?" soul asked "A1 sauce!" she replied happily. They ate in comfortable silence each lost in thought then the phone broke the silence. It was tsubaki. "h-hello?" yuki asked as soul and maka didn't seem to notice that the phone rang and she had gotten up to answer it they were to busy staring into each others eyes and playing with there hair. "oh im sorry i must have dialed wrong"tsubaki apologized "w-well if you were calling maka and souls house then you dialed correctly. I-Im yuki there new partner." she said "ohh well then its nice to meet you...are they around by any chance?" tsubaki asked. Yuki turned to see soul and maka *ahem* attacking each others faces "n-no sorry you just missed them but I could take a message for you if you want." she replied " oh yes please. Could you tell them to meet us at the basketball court at 4:30 please? You could come to then we could meet in person and introduce you to everyone!" tsubaki happily replied "hai" she said "great see you then!" tsubaki said then hung up the phone. Yuki looked at the clock 4:15 they still had some time left "m-maka? S-soul?" she stammered as they broke apart gasping for air "yeah yuki?" asked maka breathlessly "ummm tsubaki called and wanted us to go to the basketball court at 4:30." she replied "okidoki! Lets start getting ready we dont have that much time left!" maka said as she got up and headed to her room to get changed. "ill go to" soul said as he walked to his room "nyan-nayn-nayn what have we got here?" blair asked "oh hi Im yuki" she said startled a little at blairs voice "hmmm well nice ta meet ya yuki. The names blair...hey isnt it that your dragon tried to burn me..?" "oh umm im sorry blair" yuki said "would you like some thing to eat?" "sure that be great! Nyan~" blair said happily as she turned into a human and sat at the table as yuki made her some fish. (later the b-ball court) "were here~!" maka said as they walked toward the court where black*star,tsubaki,kid,liz and patty were. "and who is this?" kid asked as he looked at yuki "this is yuki mine and souls new partner!" maka answered "HEHEHEHEHEHE SHES CUTE!" patty sqweeled "patty settle down...hiya im liz and this is patty" liz said as she smiled at yuki who smiled back. "im kid. Death the kid and you have already met my weapons liz and patty, and might i say that you are very symmetrical." kid said admiring yukis...symmetricalness. "hi im tsubaki but we met over the phone remember?" tsubaki said "h-hai" yuki said shyly but still smiled at her "HI IM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "uhh...uhhh.."yuki said as her smiled dissaperied and she hid behind maka " black*star you scared her!" they all said completely shocked case sure hes annoying but scary...not really. Then corona came over to yuki "h-h-h-hi y-yuki i-its o-ok to b-be s-scared s-some t-times. I-i should k-know i-im s-scared a-all t-the t-time." " hi corona." yuki said as she sorta came out from behind maka "do you wanna mabey come with me and we could mabey umm play with the dandelions?" corona asked confidently which surprised them all again except yuki...again. "ok that sounds like fun" yuki said as she came out from behind maka completely and her smile returned as she and corona walked over to the big patch of white puff balls. (after the b-ball game) "yeah we won!" cheered soul and black*star "thank god i was on the winning team..." breathed maka. Then they all looked at kid "PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT!" " no no no no anything but that!" kid almost yelled "well you were team captain kid-kun" tsubaki said softly "yeah but i had LIZ on my team! She was fixing her nails the WHOLE time! That only left patty and me against soul AND black*star!" kid cried "sorry kid im only the ref i cant do much once the games over" tsubaki said "LETS GO KID YOU HAVE A PUNISHMENT TO FUFILL!" black*star said "nooo..." kid wined "oi maka how bout a victory kiss?" soul asked " hehe ok" she said blushing then as everyone processed what soul had said and makas answer they had started kissing. Black*star surprisingly was quite, tsubaki...well she fainted, liz stood wide eyed, kid was nodding because some how it was symmetrical, and patty like black*star was quite. When they broke apart they looked at everyone else "oops we forgot to tell them...didn't we..." maka said "yep..." soul replied. When tsubaki came to they explained that they were together and things like that. " ok so do you guys get it now?" maka and soul asked "yep" they all replied "good" they said "well were gonna go home now see ya later guys" " hehehe... Yeah soul you go have your self some fun with maka!" black*star said "s-shut up black*star!" soul said surprised at his friends comment "hahahahahaha! Just messin with ya dude!" black*star joked "grr black*star you idiot" soul said in a not angry but sorta threatening joking way. Then he turned to maka "hey i need you to do something for me ok?" soul asked "yeah anything soul!" she replied "well.." he started "i want you to wake up." what?" she asked in disbelief "wake up. Please i need you. Wake up! Wake up already please maka! Please!" he voice started to get horse from begging as tears welled up in his eyes "soul what are you talking about i am awake. Were at the basketball..." her sentence trailed off as she realized she was in fact _not _at the basket ball court but what seemed like floating in some weird place that was unknown to her. "maka please wake up! Please! Im begging you! Please!" she heard souls voice but didn't see him anywhere. Then she saw a very bright light coming towards her then it engulfed her. Maka sat strait up and knocked heads with soul. Hard. " OUCH!" was the first thing she heard and all she felt was the pain coming from her head at the moment. "m-maka?" soul asked as if she wasn't actually there. "yeah soul its me...what happened?" she asked looking at her where abouts she was in yukis room. "well we got yuki home from school then you wouldn't talk to me and then you came in here and asked yuki to..." his sentence trailed off as he looked at her torso "wait a sec weren't we just at the basket ball court? With black*star and tsubaki,kid,liz,and patty?"she asked very confused "no...but you have been unconscious for what seems like forever"

_End of chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9: the nightmare ends

Forever Chapter 9

"what...what are you talking about we were just..." maka said "you must of had one heck of a dream maka you were here the whole time." soul replied. Maka notesed something she hadn't before "s-soul are you crying? Did i hit you that hard?" she asked concerned "y-yeah but not from that im fine now though thanks." he said wiping his eyes "oh...ok.." she replied almost certain that she knew why he was crying. "come on yuki made dinner." he said walking out of the room "ok" she said trailing behind. "hey maka your awake!" yuki said happily "yeah i am thanks to soul" she said smiling "w-what are you talking about i didn't.." he studdered "yeah you did i heard you talking to me when i was unconscious" maka said blushing a little remembering her real like fantasy. "o-oh you heard that...ehhehehehehehe." soul replied nervously "...well...ima...go to ma room...leave you to 'lone for a bit..." yuki said backing out of the kitchen and running to her room before either of them could stop her. "soo you really heard all that..." soul asked nervously "y-yeah i did and thanks...alot.." she replied "w-welcome..." "soul...why...why were you crying?..." maka asked "w-well because i thought i had lost you...and i just couldn't live with myself if i let you die and i had something to do with it..." souls eyes started watering again "damn it this is so not cool" he said wiping his eyes again. "well im right here and i always will be i promise..." she looked at soul who was looking at her and their eyes locked. "good..." soul said as they leaned closer together till there noses were touching and maka could feel souls breath on her. "soul i-" makas sentence was cut short as soul pressed his lips against hers. After a minute they broke apart for air "maka you are the most important person to me and i will prove to you that all guys are not the same...I love you Maka Albarn..." soul said staring straight into her eyes "Soul...there is no need to you have already proven it to me...I love you too Soul Eater Evans..." maka replied back doing the same as soul except with his eyes. Then they joined in another passion filled kiss. Then the phone rang. 'damn you phone!' soul thought as he went to pick it up "hello" he asked with a anger filled tone "HELLO IT IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING!" yelled black*star "I figured that" soul stated still fuming "YAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELL DO YOU GUYS WANT TO MEET UP AND PLAY SOME B-BALL?" he asked " no black*star were busy mabey next time bey" soul replied coldly before hanging up the phone "now" he said turning to maka "where were we.." "i believe we were here..." maka replied closing the space in between them as they joined there lips once again. (later that night...) "s-so you guys are together now?" yuki asked "yes" they replied in unison "ok then...well night!" yuki said as she left with kokoro to their room "soul can we sleep together tonight...?"maka asked "m-maka!" soul said surprised "n-not that you baka i ment like with me!" she said face as red as a tomato. "o-oh ok sorry" soul said as the went to makas room where they both had the same dreams that ended with both of them saying _" i will love you forever..."_

_End of Chapter 9_


End file.
